


Unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett & Link admit their feelings for each other via text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

Link was sitting across the table from me, texting on the phone. Seconds later my screen lit up. "Hey man, can we talk?" The text from my best friend read. 

"Sure. What do u want to talk about?"

"Do u promise not to hate me forever?"

"Of course, I'm your best friend. I'll never hate you."

"Ok"

After that, a few minutes passed. During that time Link seemed to shake more than usual.

"I like you Rhett"

He was blushing furiously now.

"I like you too, Link."

"No. I LIKE you like you."

I felt warm and shaky. I knew I liked him that much. It was weird to see him telling me what I felt about him on screen.

"I know. I do too, about you, Link."

"Really?"

"YES!!!!!"

He looked up from his phone, eyes filled with wonder. "You sure man?" He asked me aloud. "Absolutely" I replied. "Let's take it slow, though" I said. "Yeah, let's" he agreed. He rose and walked over to me. I stood and embraced him. His breath tickled my neck as he said "Best day ever." 

And I agreed.


End file.
